Something Else, Someone New
by BlackChaos105
Summary: A songfic dedicated to soraluver's honorable dealings with a flamer in her latest chapter of her story, Let it Die. Sora and Kairi were once madly in love, but now Sora has a crush on someone else and feels terrible, what can he do? What does Kairi say?


_**Something Else, Someone New**_

_**By BlackChaos105**_

A/N: Hello readers! BlackChaos is back! Listen, Skelex, Aris, I'm sorry, I'm going to move your requests up to the top of the list, but I have to celebrate soraluver's victory. You two will have your requests finished next! This songfic is dedicated to the fact that soraluver just dealt honorably with a flamer, who I admit I went on a tirade against as well after I read the flame, but still, I hate flamers, so I had to do it. Soraluver's been requesting this since yesterday, so here it is! Enjoy! BlackChaos, out.

**Disclaimer: Over and Over is the property of Canadian alternative rock band Three Days Grace.**

* * *

Sora felt so ashamed. 

He felt terrible.

He loved Kairi, didn't he?

Kairi loved him, didn't she?

_**I feel it every day...**_

Of course she did, she told him so every day since he and Riku came home from that final fight, and since they started dating. 

He had loved Kairi since he knew what love was.

_**It's all the same...**_

But now he didn't. 

Kairi was still family to him, but he didn't feel the same way he did before.

He still loved her, but with a brother's love, not a lover's.

_**It brings me down, but I'm...**_

He felt like a heartbreaker.

He didn't feel like a heart mender.

He felt like he had betrayed Kairi.

_**The one to blame...**_

Now what was he going to do? 

He couldn't stay with Kairi and live a lie.

But he couldn't just leave and not explain himself either.

_**I've tried everything...**_

What was he going to do? 

He was trapped.

_**To get away...**_

How did he get into this mess to begin with? 

What caused this all to start?

_**So here I go again...**_

It was that one day at school...

_**Chasing you down again...**_

_**Why do I do this?!**_

Sora was doodling in his book, again, drawing the keyblades he was forbidden to summon, as Kairi sat next to him paying attention and trying to get Sora to do the same.

Then she came in.

_**Over and over!**_

She was a little shorter than Sora.

_**Over and over!**_

She had red and gold highlights.

_**I fall for you!**_

Her skin was a slightly brown shade.

_**Over and over!**_

Her eyes were a clear chocolate brown.

_**Over and over!**_

She had a sweet and innocent smile.

_**I try not to!**_

Her name was Tami.

The teacher spoke up.

"Ah yes, this young woman is a transfer student. Welcome, find an open seat, and you can join the class."

She nodded and looked around, finding a seat right in front of Sora, near the back of the room.

Sora looked away, and just stared at Kairi, his dear Kairi, with her pure smile, the princess of heart.

_**It feels like every day...**_

The bell rang, and Sora quickly grabbed his stuff and walked down the hall talking with Kairi and Riku, grasping tightly to Kairi's hand.

"Why exactly do we have to go to school again Riku?"

_**Stays the same...**_

Riku groaned.

"How many times do I have to stay this, Sora? The King wants us to keep a day-to-day local appearance, we can't just drop off of the world."

"Besides, Sora, you could use a few finals to get you back up to second grade math." Kairi teased.

"Hey! Not funny Kairi! Second grade was hard!"

"Sora, you tried to eat the pencil sharpener!" Riku laughed out.

"And the class hamster!"

_**It's dragging me down and...**_

"What? That hamster looked tasty..."

"What about the time in fifth grade when you locked yourself in your locker for three periods?"

"Well..."

"You tried to gnaw your way out of the locker!"

"I thought I could eat the lock out from inside!"

"You became the dentist's favorite patient because you had to get so many tooth replacements!" Kairi laughed out as she closed her locker.

_**I can't, pull away...**_

Sora just stayed silent, blushing at his own shame.

Then they walked out the door, where they saw the transfer student dropping some books.

Suddenly, a local bully came up and grabbed some of her books.

Now, this bully was a tough guy. He used to pick on Kairi a lot, and he gave Sora and Riku some trouble when they knocked him down a few pegs, but now he had moved on to new students.

"Hey! Give me those!"

"Give me a kiss, and maybe..." He didn't even get the chance to finish.

Tami had gone over to him, and kicked him in his leg, fairly hard.

"Ow!" He dropped the books and hobbled away.

Kairi scratched her head.

"When did he get so weak?"

Riku smiled.

"He didn't. He's still as annoying as ever, she just has a good kick."

_**So here I go again...**_

Sora smiled.

"(Wow, she's strong...)" He remembered the day he fought that bully with Riku, they both went home with a few broken bones after that, and that was after he and Riku had become pretty good fighters.

_**Chasing you down again...**_

Sora piped up.

"Let's go talk to her!" He happily volunteered.

Kairi and Riku shrugged their shoulders and agreed.

"Sure."

"Why not?"

_**Why do I do this?!**_

As they raced downstairs, Sora waved and she stopped momentarily, and then picked up her books again.

"Hi!" Sora happily yelled out.

"Hey."

"I'm Sora!"

"Name's Riku."

"Hello, I'm Kairi."

"Hi, I'm Tami."

"We're in your physics class, you sit right in front of us."

"Oh."

"We just saw your little performance over there, how hard did you hit him?" Riku asked with great curiosity.

And that was the start of their friendship.

_**Over and over!**_

_**Over and over!**_

_**I fall for you!**_

_**Over and over!**_

_**Over and over!**_

_**I try not to!**_

Which led to where he was now.

Suddenly, Sora's door opened, and Kairi walked in.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"So, what's up Kairi?"

"Nothing, how are you doing?" She asked, shifting a little.

"Oh, I'm alright..." He said faintly.

"What's wrong?"

_**Over and over!**_

_**Over and over!**_

"Nothing..." Sora lied.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Well..." Sora began.

"(I should just get this off my chest, I hope she isn't too sad...)"

"Sora?"

"Kairi..."

"What is it?"

_**You make me fall for you!**_

"I need to tell you something."

"Me too."

"Really?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, let's say it at the same time, and then we'll talk about each thing, okay?"

"Okay..."

_**Over and over!**_

"1...2...3..."

They blurted it out.

"I have a crush on someone else!" They both yelled.

_**You don't even try!**_

Sora just blinked as Kairi began to tear.

"R-really, Kairi?"

"Yeah, and you?"

"Yeah..."

"Oh, Sora..."

"I'm so sorry, Kairi."

"Me too."

"I still want to be there for you."

"Me too."

"Well, who is it, Kairi?"

"..." Kairi remained silent.

Sora smiled.

"Oh, come on! If you tell me, I'll tell you who I have a crush on!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Well..." She tried to find the right words.

"Is it Riku?"

Kairi gasped as he said this.

"Y-yes..."

Sora smiled. He always knew Riku liked her, but now he would be truly happy.

"Hey, it's okay."

"Okay...What about you?"

"...Tami..."

Kairi weakly smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah..."

And she punched his arm.

"Well, isn't she unlucky..."

Sora frowned, and inside he wanted to cry.

"(She hates me...)"

"...She has to finish teaching you not everything is edible." Kairi laughed out faintly.

Sora smiled.

"You're not angry?"

"Why would I be? I have a crush on Riku."

"True..."

"Well, I guess it's back to our friendship then."

"Yeah..." Sora gave Kairi a hug and got up.

"I'll see you later, Kairi."

"Yeah..." And they went their separate ways, Sora knowing exactly where to go.

_**So many thoughts that I can't get out of my head!**_

Sora walked out to the beach, as he watched Kairi go towards Riku's house.

He slowly approached the sea, and saw Tami off in the distance.

_**I try to live without you...**_

He ran up to her.

"Hey Tami!"

"Hi Sora..."

"What're you doing?"

"Just sitting here. What about you?"

"Oh, just going for a walk."

_**Every time I do...**_

"(I should just tell her.)"

Tami looked up and saw Sora deep in thought.

"What's wrong?"

Sora sat down.

"Oh, nothing..."

_**I feel dead!**_

"What is it?"

"...Kairi and I broke up."

"What?"

_**I know what's best for me...**_

"Yeah..."

"Why?"

"She had a crush on Riku."

"Weren't you angry?"

"Not particularly..."

"Why?"

_**But I want you instead!**_

"Because I have a crush on someone else too..."

Tami grinned.

"Really? Who?"

_**I'll keep on wasting all my time!**_

Sora put his arm around her shoulder.

"Well..."

"Oh, come on Sora, who?"

_**Over and over!**_

_**Over and over!**_

_**I fall for you!**_

_**Over and over!**_

_**Over and over!**_

_**I try not to!**_

Sora smiled.

"You, Tami." And he kissed her.

_**Over and over!**_

_**Over and over!**_

_**You make me fall for you!**_

She pulled away and smiled.

"You know, you could have said that five minutes ago." And she belted a kiss on him.

_**Over and over!**_

_**Over and over!**_

_**You don't even try to!**_

* * *

A/N: I know, another SoraTami fic, but it was at soraluver's request so here! Skelex and Aris, yours are next! By the way everyone! Check out soraluver's fanfic Let it Die, it's a tribute to the songfic I made for her previous request. Anyway, talk to you all later! BlackChaos, out. 


End file.
